Shimako
Shimako '(しまこ) is a supporting character in ''Rewrite, particularly in Akane Senri's Route. She's a young girl who is under Akane's care. Personality Shimako has a reserved and quiet nature. However, around Kotarou Tennouji, she acts like a regular little girl: she throws tantrums when angered and runs away from him when scared. She is very good at controlling familiars and is regarded as a prodigy. She is also very athletic and a skillful fighter. Appearance Shimako has amber eyes and short black hair with a single large white ribbon on the back of her head. She is only seen wearing a black cape with a white neckpiece, pieced together with a single large black ribbon. Synopsis Akane's Route Shimako first appears in Akane's route in Rewrite. She walks into a meeting room with Kotarou, Akane, and Tsukuno. Shimako is seemingly interested in Kotarou, but doesn't speak to him. She hides behind Tsukuno until she gets sleepy and is taken away for a rest. After Kotarou is admitted into Gaia she uses Akane's underground passage to enter the Occult Club room, where she sneaks up on Kotarou. She insults him by giving him the middle finger and tries to make herself look taller. When Kotarou mentions that he is going to become Akane's bodyguard, Shimako flails madly, kicks him and runs out the door. Kotarou chases her around campus with an evil expression on his face before capturing her. He threatens her to not cause him anymore trouble, but then he becomes surrounded by teachers, since it looked like he was bullying her. Another chase scene similar to this one happens later on, which had Tsukuno having to prevent Kotarou from going to jail. In the clubroom Shimako and Kotarou play around with doll-familiars, since it's her area of expertise. She outmatches Kotarou in skill and smarts, and she wins easily. However, as he rubs her head to congradulate her, she begins to cry. In order to keep her from having an attack Tsukuno gives her a tranquilizer for children to make her sleep. She then explains that Shimako didn't react well to people touching her because she was raised mostly by her familiars, and not by other humans. Shimako appears before Kotarou in the forest along with twelve wolf-familiars. She has orders from Akane to fend off Guardian's hunters while Kotarou escapes with the Key, but Kotarou refuses let Shimako die for him and takes her along with him. As eleven of the wolves hold off the hunters, Shimako escapes, but eventually the wolf that she is riding on is sniped by an arrow and she is thrown off. While unconscious, she and Kotarou become surrounded by hunters but are saved by Akane and the disciples, who are using the Earth Dragon. Around the time when the disciples' reputations worsen, Shimako plays hide and seek with Kotarou and Akane and disappears for days. Shimako appears before Kotarou in the tunnels of Gaia. She fixes the tree-familiar that controls the device to open the way to the City of Stone. When Kotarou senses danger in the tunnels, he leaves Shimako to deal with it. After returning to her, he leaves her in the care of another member of Gaia. When Kotarou leaves, Shimako chases after him but is unable to keep up with his speed and screams as he disappears. When Kotarou and Akane are sentenced to live in the outer regions of the closed space, Shimako is brought to see them off. She speaks for the first time, and states while in tears that she is the one who destroyed the world and that Kotarou and Akane are innocent. Akane comforts her, telling her that she doesn't have to carry the sins of the previous Holy Women on her back, since those memories she has aren't her own, and she hasn't done anything wrong. Akane also tells her to not be afraid of being the next Holy Woman, and asks her to become someone different from her, to live her own life. Shimako reluctantly agrees, and they share a loving embrace. She waves goodbye as Akane and Kotarou leave. Terra Route Shimako is seen along with all of the members of the Bayern Knights (with the exception of Esaka) carrying a pot as they look at a light in the sky, which is Kotarou taking all of the heroines to the moon. Armaments As a summoner Shimako can use familiars and is very skilled at doing so; even more than Akane. As a prodigy, she is able to control up to twelve large familiars at once. *'''Doll-like Familiars: She has a collection of carved wooden dolls that she likes to use for playing war games. She is able to control all of them at will. *'Wolf Familiars': When aiding Kotarou in the forest Shimako brings with her a total of 12 large wolf-like familiars. Though such large and powerful familiars would drain a summoner of their entire life-force she is unaffected, because of her extreme talent as a summoner. *'Healing': Shimako healed the tree-familiar in the tunnels of Gaia, but this may also be the process of her using an incomplete transcription. Trivia *Kotarou mentioned that Shimako resembled Akane a lot. That is due to the transcription process that the Holy Woman of Gaia implements. Gallery Shimako.jpg Shimako.png ED2.png Shimako anime.png References Category:Female Category:Gaia Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character